Fiber optic spools may be used in many components and in many size-constrained applications. In some of these applications, a splice on a bend radius may be needed. However, standard splice protectors may not be available for a splice on a bend radius. Therefore, a recoating method for sealing the exposed glass area of the splice may be necessary.
One of the limitations of recoating methods for sealing spliced fibers on a bend radius is that such methods may not provide as much protection to the splice as would a standard straight splice protector. Therefore, a controlled radius splice protector which has a controlled bend radius and controls bending stresses in a fiber splice is necessary.